Regalos de Navidad
by Chiru Less
Summary: Sasaki, favorecido por la suerte, anhela ver felicidad en el rostro de Arima, alguien que considera algo más que su mentor en la CCG, pero más temprano que tarde descubre que no es el único que dará pequeños y significativos obsequios durante la noche de Navidad. Tokyo Ghoul :re
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Ghoul, ni Tokyo Ghoul :re me pertenecen, sino que son la gran obra de Sui Ishida.

Sasaki no podía más de los nervios. Era cierto que se había visto envuelto en situaciones mucho más complicadas y graves que aquella, que no revestía siquiera peligro alguno, pero la ansiedad lo estaba matando, y estaba seguro que se le notaba en el rostro. A veces odiaba ser de tez tan blanca; cuando sus capilares sanguíneos se dilataban producto de alguna emoción pudorosa, no podía ocultar el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era agachar la cabeza, esquivando el contacto visual.

Como estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Podía oír de fondo el sonido de papel rasgándose lentamente, y mientras más ruido hacía, más nervioso él se ponía. Había comenzado a morder su labio inferior en un intento por pasar el tiempo; quizás había sido mala idea, quizás no le agradaba…

\- Un broche para la corbata?.- Como un latigazo, Sasaki oyó la voz de Arima, suave y monocorde. El sonido del papel se había detenido, y por inercia, elevó la mirada.

\- S-si, así es…pensé que te gustaría.- le habría gustado decir "que te quedaría bien", pero eso sólo iba a aumentar su sonrojo y nerviosismo. Estaba de más.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho.

Y allí estaba. Arima le sonreía como si realmente aquel pequeño y tonto regalo significara mucho para él, como si nadie nunca le hubiese obsequiado nada, no de corazón, por lo menos. Sasaki sintió palpitaciones en sus oídos, y un calor ardiente en el rostro, aunque ésta vez no podía desviar la mirada, sino que sus ojos habían quedado atrapados en los grises del mayor.

Todo aquello, todos sus nervios, su ansiedad, las horas que había dedicado a elegir algún regalo que no fuese ni muy llamativo, ni muy informal, y el valor que había requerido decidir a dárselo al terminar aquella cena de Navidad habían sido para eso. Arima nunca sonreía, ni siquiera esbozaba el más mínimo atisbo de sonrisa, y Sasaki creía – sin evitar caer en una ilusión falsa creada por sus expectativas – que las pocas veces que lo había hecho, había sido con él.

Sin poder evitarlo, le devolvió la sonrisa; las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron trémulamente, inseguras, temblando, hasta que una gran sonrisa se unió a su ya marcado sonrojo.

\- No ha sido nada!

\- Significa mucho para mí.

Ahora si, Sasaki había tenido que desviar la mirada.

Se hallaban en la gran sala de estar de su hogar; tenía suerte, mucha suerte. Todos ya se habían ido, y como si algo superior a él jugara en su favor, Saiko, Mutzuki y Shirazu habían logrado convencer a Urie de salir a beber algo por ahí, cansados del aislamiento continuo al que a veces los sometía Sasaki en un intento por protegerlos; como había estado tan nervioso por aquel momento durante la cena navideña, no había objetado nada ni les había dado las mil y un advertencias, como que no salieran sin abrigo – había visto a Saiko llevar sólo un sweater, ya veía el resfrío que iba a traer – y sin sus teléfonos móviles, por si demoraban y él comenzaba a preocuparse o necesitaban pedir ayuda y no podían.

Ahora, con el sonido del tic-tac de un reloj de fondo como única ambientación, Sasaki sólo veía en forma un poco borrosa, con la vista levemente desenfocada, las manos de Arima sosteniendo su regalo, aún envuelto parcialmente. Comenzó a morderse el labio de vuelta. Arima seguro pensaba que era un idiota, un chiquillo, y un mal pensado…por qué le pasaba aquello? Si iba a ser todo de lo más normal…él iba a darle el regalo, Arima se lo iba a agradecer, y punto.

Pero no, le había tenido que decir que significaba mucho para él. Y para Sasaki, aquello qué significaba? Arima no estaba midiendo sus palabras, no sabía lo que ellas causaban dentro de la mente atormentada del de cabellos bicolores…De repente, sintió una mano grande y pesada aterrizar sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos y luego peinándolo con sus largos dedos. Sentía una electricidad recorriéndole todo el cuerpo que sabía no era normal, para nada.

\- Podrías ayudarme a colocarlo? No tienes ningún espejo por aquí.

Oh, por Dios…por qué le hacía aquello…la voz de Arima había bajado varios tonos de volumen, y eso no hacía más que volverla más sedosa y grave a oídos de Sasaki. Éste simplemente se quedó allí, estático. No había modificado ni la ubicación de sus brazos – colgando a ambos brazos de su cuerpo, inertes – ni la de su mirada, que seguía desenfocada sobre el maldito broche que se le había ocurrido comprarle al mayor.

Los segundos pasaron, hasta que luego de varias batallas mentales que sostenía Sasaki sobre si salir huyendo de allí, fingir una descompensación, o hacer la tontería que Arima le pedía, había optado por la última; no quería quedar como un cobarde ni como un flojo, mucho menos como un niño a los ojos de quien para Sasaki era mucho más que un mentor. Pero pensar en colocar sus manos temblorosas y sudadas por los nervios tan cerca del cuello del peliblanco, acercar sus cuerpos de esa manera…

Las manos de Arima se extendieron hacia él con su regalo en cuanto Sasaki le sonrió como pudo. Teniendo pánico de perder el cierre del broche, lo separó de éste con manos temblorosas, admirando el diseño que había elegido.

Ya había dejado pasar demasiados segundos, tenía que hacerlo.

Juntando el valor que no tenía, y aprovechando una oportunidad que no sabía si volvería a repetirse, Sasaki dio dos, tres pasos en dirección al mayor, casi pegándose a él, al tiempo que elevaba las manos. Estaba casi pegado a su torso…Arima le llevaba como 3 cabezas, y eso no hacía más que lograr que el menor tuviese que elevar la mirada, topándose irremediablemente con la de él. La respiración de Arima estaba controlada, su rostro no demostraba nerviosismo, sino que allí seguía aquella hermosa sonrisa que Sasaki atesoraba ver…no como él, que estaba levemente agitado, sonrojado y a punto de perder el broche entre sus dedos.

Notando su indecisión, Arima tomó sus manos y las guio a su cuello, estirándolo hacia arriba para que Sasaki tuviese mayor acceso a él. Tragando saliva y haciendo un control mental del que no se creía capaz para no golpear al mayor con el temblequeo de sus dedos, logró pasar el broche por la parte anterior de la corbata; sin detenerse a admirar cómo le quedaba, intentó insertar el seguro en la parte posterior, sin éxito, lo que aumentaba aún más el sudor de sus manos, haciéndole resbalar el artilugio entre los dedos.

Iba a darle un ataque, de eso estaba seguro.

\- P-podrías engancharlo tú, Arima? No puedo…

\- Estás demasiado lejos, no ves correctamente.

A continuación, y sin que Sasaki se lo esperara, Arima lo tomó por los hombros, pegándolo completamente a su torso; el de cabello bicolor atinó a apoyar una de sus manos sobre el amplio pecho, notando lo suave de la camisa del mayor.

Acomodando de vuelta su mente, luchó un poco más contra el maldito seguro, al tiempo que sentía la respiración acompasada de Arima expandiendo su pecho en forma honda, lenta. Se acostumbró a esa regularidad mientras trabajaba, hasta que finalmente dio con el broche y pudo asegurarlo.

Alejó las manos de su corbata e inconscientemente las apoyó sobre el pecho de Arima mientras admiraba el brillo que la luz de su departamento le daba al regalo del mayor.

\- Ha quedado muy bien!

\- Sasaki…

\- Mmmh?

Cuando Sasaki se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, prácticamente se lanzó hacia atrás, avergonzado y temeroso a partes iguales por la reacción del mayor. No se había percatado de que había dejado sus dos manos apoyadas en él...y si ahora pensaba que era un confianzudo, que no le tenía respeto, o peor, que había querido darle a entender cualquier cosa? No podría soportar el perder el favor que parecía tener con Arima,no...Pero algo le impidió alejarse a menos de 10 centímetros de su pecho, topándose de lleno con la espalda de Sasaki.

Eran los brazos de Arima, que lo abrazaban sutilmente, aprisionándolo. Arima posó una de sus manos en la espalda de Sasaki, impulsándolo levemente hacia él para que volviera a apoyarse en su pecho por el envión.

Con la otra mano, tomó el mentón del menor, levantándolo para que sus miradas se encontrasen y quedasen fijas, sin darle posibilidad a Sasaki de huir.

Qué debía hacer?

* * *

Les gustó? Lo continúo con algo tranqui o algo más...turbulento?*.*

Reviews? :D


	2. Chapter 2

\- Sasaki, respira.

\- Eh?

Sasaki creyó sonrojarse aún más cuando notó que su voz había cambiado sutilmente, pero para él, de manera demasiado explícita; el calor en su rostro le indicaba lo que Arima estaba mirando con sus ojos grises inexpresivos en esos momentos, pues no lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, sino a su rostro. Estaba levemente agitado, y había comenzado a arrugar la camisa del mayor por la fuerza que empleaba para sujetarse, pues sentía un débil temblequeo en las piernas.

\- Te sientes bien?

Arima acercó aún más su rostro al del menor, quien instintivamente se echó hacia atrás, detenido por la otra mano del mayor que aún seguía apresándolo contra sí; la mano que sostenía su mentón, grande, fuerte y masculina, se desvió hacia su mejilla izquierda, acariciándola. Estaba mucho más fría que su rostro, por lo que en parte Sasaki agradeció el contacto, refregándose levemente contra la mano de Arima. Éste acunó su rostro con la palma de su mano, abarcándolo completamente.

Estás tan sonrojado, y tu boca…

Antes de que Sasaki pudiese preguntar qué de malo tenía su boca, el pulgar de Arima viajó hacia ella, acariciando sus labios, una y otra vez. El de cabellos bicolores no se había percatado de que sus labios estaban entreabiertos hasta ese momento y, producto de la sorpresa, los abrió un poco más, permitiéndole a Arima introducir un poco su dedo. Sasaki no pudo sino cerrar sus ojos y suspirar.

Es que aquello era real, el Arima real lo estaba tocando así? No estaba soñando? Y si estaba en un sueño, qué? Iba a terminar, tarde o temprano, y nada malo iba a suceder, pues nadie iría a enterarse de aquello…debía disfrutarlo cuanto durara, no podía desperdiciar el quizás poco tiempo que le quedaba…

La mano de Sasaki dejó de apretar la tela de la camisa blanca de Arima, alisando la tela y acariciando al mayor en el proceso, deleitándose por lo amplio de su pecho. Su mano viajó de arriba hacia abajo sobre el torso del peliblanco, mientras aquel dedo fisgón seguía en su boca, hurgando sobre sus labios resecos. Con manos temblorosas, Sasaki comenzó a acariciar los amplios hombros del mayor al notar que éste no hacía nada por apartarlo, aunque tampoco demostraba que aquello le complacía, lo que ponía ansioso y nervioso al menor por partes iguales.

\- Tu boca, tus labios…

\- Qué les pasa?

Oh Dios, aquella era su voz? Sí que había cambiado…se había vuelto levemente ronca y suplicante, casi en un susurro. Miró a Arima directamente a los ojos. Le brillaban, los ojos le estaban brillando, mirando directamente hacia sus labios. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado levemente, y Sasaki lo notó sólo por la cantidad de veces que lo había observado y estudiado en secreto.

Los ojos se Sasaki se desviaron hacia abajo, alertados por otro movimiento. Arima estaba lamiendo sus propios labios, como si estuviese probando algo, degustándolo y limpiándose los restos que habían quedado sobre su boca, sin que Sasaki fuese partícipe de su alimento. Al observar aquello, y percatarse que semejante reacción en el peliblanco se debía a sólo mirar sus propios labios, provocó una ola de calor y temblores en el cuerpo del menor, quien se abrazó a Arima, ya con mucho menos pudor del que había sentido momentos antes.

\- Están tan resecos, pero son tan suaves...

\- No harás nada al respecto?

Bueno, aquello era nuevo en él. Sasaki nunca había sido atrevido en ese sentido, aunque en realidad nunca había tenido una oportunidad como aquella con nadie como para decir que tenía experiencia en el terreno. Lo estaba provocando, y además seguía usando aquella extraña voz que le salía de manera inconsciente…

Arima dejó finalmente de acariciar sus labios con el pulgar, quizás impulsado por el instinto al oír la combinación de las palabras soeces con la voz nueva y provocativa de Sasaki, para dirigirse a su nuca, empujándolo, atrayendo su rostro al suyo propio.

Y lo besó.

Fue un beso suave, delicado y bastante ingenuo, pero sus labios hicieron contacto y quedaron allí, unidos, unos sobre los otros, obligando a Sasaki a rodear el cuello de Arima con los brazos y aferrándose a su espalda para no perder el equilibro por la diferencia de alturas; ahora entendía que el leve temblor de sus piernas, además de los nervios, estaba producido por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al mantenerse en puntas de pies, intentando así alcanzar un poco más al mayor.

Arima cortó el beso, pero rápidamente rodeó la pequeña cintura de Sasaki con sus fuertes brazos, pegándolo del todo a su cuerpo y volviendo a besarlo, ésta vez capturando su labio inferior en el proceso, haciendo reír al de cabellos bicolores. Mientras Sasaki sonreía y se retorcía entre los brazos de Arima, éste lamió sus labios con lujuria, ya un poco desesperado, mientras que una de sus manos viajaba hasta el trasero del menor y lo palpaba, primero suave, y luego generosamente, amasándolo, provocando que Sasaki suspirara dentro de los besos de Arima, permitiéndole al superior introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, profundizando el beso.

Sasaki no supo bien en que momento sucedió, pero notó que ya no estaba apoyando sus pies en el suelo sino que ahora ambas piernas rodeaban las caderas del mayor, quien lo estaba cargando con un solo brazo. Se dio cuenta sólo porque Arima estaba caminando – dando tumbos, mejor dicho – sin soltar sus labios, hasta que finalmente dio contra la mesa en donde se había desarrollado la cena navideña.

Con un poco de brusquedad, Arima lo depositó sobre la mesa y sin perder el tiempo, Sasaki abrió sus piernas cuanto pudo con el objetivo de permitirle a su superior acomodarse entre ellas, ya sin importarle qué pudiese pensar ni el mayor, ni él de sí mismo, enajenado por el momento.

Arima no perdió el tiempo y captando la indirecta del menor se posicionó entre sus piernas, pegándose sugestivamente al cuerpo de Sasaki refregándose contra él y volviendo a pegarlo contra sí, abrazándolo y besándolo otra vez, chupando y mordiendo sus labios. Sasaki apresó la cintura del peliblanco con sus piernas otra vez, ansioso, mientras le seguía el juego y seguía friccionándose contra lo que ya sentía a través de las prendas era una completa erección en Arima.

Gimió complacido al percatarse realmente de lo que estaba sucediendo, de cómo el cuerpo de aquel hombre que él siempre consideró frío e indiferente al mundo – pero que a él lo cautivaba de una manera misteriosa – reaccionaba sólo por los besos y unos cuantos roces, dándole a entender lo mucho que lo deseaba; se atrevía a pensar que, quizás, Arima lo deseaba tanto como él lo hacía…

Con la mayor de las delicadezas que sus manos temblorosas le permitieron, desató la corbata del mayor, intentando no hacer volar el broche que él mismo había puesto allí; mientras tiraba violentamente de ella para mandarla lejos, Arima aprobó tácitamente sus actos, dándole tregua a sus labios y bajando desde ellos hacia su barbilla y finalmente su cuello; Sasaki realmente quería mantener un poco la compostura y no gemir y retorcerse como en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a hacerlo, pero Arima simplemente besaba, chupaba y lamía su cuello, hambriento, mientras comenzaba a desprender algunos de los botones superiores de su camisa…el rostro le ardió y un gemido largo y lastimero se escapó de sus labios cuando su superior decidió que el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda también necesitaba de atención…

\- A-Arima…yo…

\- Qué?.

No le dio tiempo a responder, pues captó sus labios nuevamente; los besos que compartían ya eran absolutamente desesperados, y parecían intentar comerse el uno al otro. Mientras Sasaki se aferraba y tironeaba de los cabellos del mayor, no dejó de molestarle un poco que, a diferencia de él, Arima no estaba ni agitado, ni había perdido el control de su voz.

\- Te gusta?

Oh por Dios…la voz de Arima ahora sí había cambiado, pero se había vuelto más grave, con un toque seductor que el de cabellos bicolores nunca esperó oír de él; sin darse cuenta, enajenado por las atenciones del mayor, Sasaki se percató de repente que su camisa estaba abierta de par en par, y las manos de Arima simplemente se habían adueñado de su piel, de su carne; tocaban todo cuanto tenían a su alcance, aferrándose a su espalda de vez en cuando, atrayéndolo otra vez, prosiguiendo las atenciones de su cuello y ahora un poco más abajo…

Si Sasaki hubiese pensado antes de hacerlo, jamás lo hubiese logrado; quizás la decisión la tomó en cuanto Arima había descendido lo suficiente como para lamer su pezón derecho y chupándolo después, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente, ya incapaz de contenerse a sí mismo. En un acto más instintivo que otra cosa, sus manos habían dejado de luchar contra los botones del mayor y habían decidido lograr un objetivo aún más osado: intentar desprender los pantalones de Arima.

Increíblemente, la tarea le resultó más sencilla y rápida; en cuanto desprendió ansiosamente el cinturón, oyó gemir en un tono grave a Arima, cargado de necesidad y ansiedad al igual que él; los botones cedieron más fácilmente, y en el proceso, Sasaki pudo apreciar superficialmente la gran erección que antes sólo había intuido. Animándose, introdujo una de sus manos en su ropa, palpando su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, ganándose otro musical gemido por parte del mayor que enloquecía a Sasaki.

Mientras Arima seguía chupando y lamiendo su pecho, Sasaki se limitó a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de las manos de Arima apretujándolo y de su boca haciendo maravillas sobre su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que gozaba de tener su erección en su mano, ansioso por algo más…

Mientras capturaba los labios de Arima por iniciativa propia, aprovechó la distracción que los labios del mayor le provocaban para no avergonzarse aún más, y metió la mano debajo de la ropa interior. Ambos gimieron por el contacto de piel contra piel, necesitados. El peliblanco se pegó aún más a él, corriendo de su lugar un poco la mesa mientras comenzaba a mover inconscientemente las caderas intentando profundizar la caricia de Sasaki; éste, por su parte, se había excitado realmente al comprobar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. El miembro de Arima era grande y estaba necesitado, pidiendo sus atenciones…volvió a gemir cuando notó que un líquido viscoso comenzaba a fluir en pequeñas gotas por su glande…

\- Sasaki.- la voz de Arima lo llamó en un susurro agitado, y el menor entendió que aún intentaba controlarse.- Dime en dónde está tu habitación.

\- A-arriba, subiendo las escaleras…yo…te necesito.- al decir aquello y descubrirse a sí mismo en su necesidad, ocultó el rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Arima, quien lo había cargado otra vez con una facilidad asombrosa.

\- Yo también te necesito. Necesito muchas cosas de ti.

\- Si?

Sasaki sintió como Arima le acariciaba la cabeza mientras subían por las escaleras; observó por el rabillo del ojo hacia dónde se dirigía el mayor, notando que había un cartelito en la puerta de su habitación, hecho por Saiko. Decía Maman. Si su sonrojo anterior no era suficiente, estaba seguro que Arima sentía el calor de sus vasos sanguíneos dilatándose en todo su rostro.

Sin hacer ningún comentario ingresó en su habitación, encendiendo la luz. Si había algo que el menor agradecía en esos momentos era lo ordenado que era…se moriría de la vergüenza si Arima ingresara en su habitación y estuviesen todas sus ropas tiradas por allí, los expedientes desperdigados sobre su cama…por qué pensaba en algo así en un momento como ese?

Lo depositó con suavidad sobre su cama, como si su cuerpo no pesara nada, y lo contempló, de pie al lado de la cama. Sasaki observó con horror duda en el rostro del mayor, en sus ojos…acaso…estaba dudando de todo aquello, se arrepentía? Cómo iba a hacer Sasaki para recuperar su relación con su superior si a ese punto de la situación Arima se arrepentía de todo lo que habían hecho?

Estaba a punto de comenzar con las excusas, incluso había considerado el pedirle perdón por aquello cuando los segundos pasaban y nada salía de los labios del peliblanco, que seguía observándolo con inseguridad en sus ojos, emoción que Sasaki jamás creyó ver reflejado en ellos, cuando Arima finalmente habló.

\- Sasaki…yo…te deseo.- Sasaki volvió a sonrojarse violentamente, sentándose en la cama.- Te deseo por completo, a todo tú ser.

\- Estoy aquí para ti…

\- No lo entiendes, yo…tengo que pedirte algo para que esto sea completo para ambos, Sasaki.

Pedirle algo? Qué era lo que Arima quería pedirle, y que le causaba semejante duda e inseguridad?

* * *

 **Hola!**!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Realmente me animan a seguir :D

 **Subimos el nivel de zabrozura un poquito más? *.* Dejenmelo saber**!

PD: Si quieren saber cuando actualizo mis fics, pueden visitar y darle like a mi página de facebook **Ars Goetia CL** ...ahora mismo la mayor cantidad de fics que tengo en proceso son de otro anime/manga, pero tengo muchas ideas para TG :) ...También, la página está hecha para que podamos hablar sobre cualquier manga y anime que gusten, porque somos ya un pequeño grupito bastante..unido? XD Los espero!

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

\- A-Arima…qué deseas pedirme?.- Sasaki se acomodó en la cama, un poco más calmado; era un investigador ghoul, no podía perder la compostura tan rápido, pero…parecía mucho más difícil enfrentarse a Arima que hacerlo contra tres ghouls furiosos al mismo tiempo.

\- Mira.

Arima sí había recuperado la compostura; se sentó en la cama, en el borde, tratando de no robar espacio personal al menor; apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, pensativo, y acomodó sus lentes, subiéndolos con un dedo por el puente de su nariz.

\- Sabes que Akira y yo fuimos los primeros en aceptar el proyecto de incluir ghouls en el plan de la CCG, verdad?.- en realidad, Sasaki lo sospechaba, porque eran ellos quienes lo habían instruido directamente y los únicos que no lo miraban mal o con temor.- No sé qué habrá pensado Akira en ese momento, pero yo…lo entendí necesario. Nadie conoce la naturaleza de los ghouls tanto como yo, que los he enfrentado infinidad de veces.

\- No te sigo.- el menor lanzó una risita nerviosa, intentando conectar las ideas que comenzaban a fluir por su mente…qué tenía que ver aquello? Quizás ya no quisiera saber nada porque acababa de recordar lo que él realmente era…

\- Los ghouls son igual a nosotros en muchos aspectos. Ellos también tienen hijos, amigos, gente que desean proteger. Sólo nos diferencia algo más, además de la dieta.- finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

Sasaki se sonrojó por la determinación en la mirada gris de Arima. Lo observaba sin pestañear, con una mezcla de seguridad y cariño que parecía extraña, pero allí estaban; incluso el menor creyó ver cierta admiración, aunque eso era imposible…qué podía tener él para que semejante hombre lo admirara?

\- Yo…no sé qué decir.- era lo único que se le ocurrió. La charla le estaba incomodando, porque Sasaki sabía, o intuía mejor dicho…que en el fondo, Arima sabía de él más cosas de las que les decía, y eso incluía su pasado perdido.

\- Quería pedirte que…liberes tu naturaleza conmigo, Sasaki.

Eso sí lo había hecho sonrojar furiosamente, y había tenido que desviar la mirada hacia el suelo. Qué significaba aquello? No podía haberle dado otra connotación que no fuese algo sexual, por la situación que estaban viviendo y por lo de "liberarse"…qué pretendía realmente? Estaba más confundido que antes…

Pero su confusión se transformó en sorpresa cuando los labios de Arima sellaron los suyos suavemente, invitándolo luego a profundizar el beso. El mayor acunó una de las mejillas de Sasaki en su gran palma, y éste no pudo sino recostarse contra su superior, apretándole los hombros, ansioso, olvidando un poco lo que le había dicho antes.

Arima se separó sólo un poco, lo suficiente para tomar aire.

\- Quiero que saques tu kagune, Sasaki.

\- Eh?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Activar su kagune, allí, en su habitación…con Arima? Se sonrojó cuando ciertas imágenes – ninguna de ellas inocentes – surcaron su mente rápidamente. Sacudió la cabeza, un poco alterado.

\- Para qué? No le veo gracia.- dijo bruscamente, apartándose de Arima. El mayor lo miró compungido.

\- Sabía que te molestaría. Lo siento.

\- N-no estoy molesto…es que…no entiendo para qué quieres que lo haga…no puedes simplemente…estar conmigo, así?.- se señaló a sí mismo y volvió a sonrojarse al aludir el acto que casi perpetraban.

\- Es que…justamente es eso, Sasaki. O Kaneki, como quieres que te diga.- Sasaki giró bruscamente a mirarlo. Pasaron los segundos en un incómodo silencio.- Sí, lo sabía.

\- Ya veo.- apretó sus puños sobre su regazo, impotente. Lo sabía, sabía que Arima sabía todo acerca de él.

\- Quería protegerte. No quiero que nadie sepa eso de ti, por eso no te lo había dicho.

\- Yo…

 _Él te asesinó._

Sasaki se sobresaltó en la cama de manera imperceptible, sintiendo que un frío intenso le recorría la espalda, dejándole los vellos erizados; observó a Arima de reojo, intentando dilucidar si el mayor había notado el susto que se reflejaba en su rostro. Sentía la boca seca y un leve temblor en las manos, las cuales ocultó debajo de sus piernas, entre éstas y la cama.

No podía ser…no podía ser que aquello lo atormentara otra vez, y justo en ése momento…

 _No confíes en lo que te dice._

 _Miente._

 _Miente._

 _Te está mintiendo._

Quitó una de sus manos de donde la había escondido para evitar que Arima notara el temblor en ésta, y se tocó el rostro y luego el cabello, nervioso; estaba sudando, y había bajado la mirada hacia sus propias piernas por el temor de comenzar a tener alucinaciones visuales otra vez.

Tenía pánico de levantar la vista y ver a _esa_ persona frente a él, acurrucado, sangrando o llorando. Sufriendo.

Volvió a revolverse los cabellos. Arima no decía nada, y Sasaki estaba seguro de que esperaba que prosiguiera, o por lo menos, le diera a entender algo de lo que habían estado hablando.

Le sudaban las manos.

Por qué algo tan…bueno como saber que sus sentimientos por el mayor eran correspondidos con pasión, se había transformado lentamente en una pesadilla? Acaso _aquello_ había despertado por las palabras de su superior?

\- Sasaki…

 _No le oigas…quiere manipularte…_

 _Asesino…yo asesiné…yo intenté asesinarlo…_

Oh, por Dios…aquella persona – quien era él mismo, en realidad – estaba llorando…estaba comenzando a entrar en las crisis que tenía cada vez que recordaba algún hecho horrible…no…ahora no…acaso…conocía a Arima de antes? Seguro. Acaso se habían enfrentado? Estaba más que claro?

Había perdido? Sí.

Y qué había pasado? No lo sabía. No podía saberlo…no recordaba nada. Nadie le decía nada, no tenía nadie a quien recurrir…

\- Sasaki, estás bien? Estás temblando.- la voz de Arima lo sacó de la espiral de locura en la que estaba entrando, absorbido por la vorágine de emociones que estaba teniendo.

Se percató de que estaba agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo un largo trecho; miró asustado a Arima, quien lo estaba observando con el ceño fruncido. Parecía preocupado. Por qué…no, esas alucinaciones no…

Arima se acercó a él y cortó la distancia, dándole un suave beso en los labios. El de cabellos bicolores se ablandó ante aquello; la tensión que había estado sintiendo pareció desaparecer. Sus hombros se aflojaron, sus manos dejaron de temblar, y expulsó en un suspiro el aire que había estado reteniendo.

Se pegó a sus labios como si éstos fueran un salvataje, y Arima no desaprovechó la oportunidad: lo rodeó con sus amplios y fuertes brazos, atrayéndolo y profundizando el beso. Mientras Sasaki pasaba sus brazos por los hombros del peliblanco, rogando porque aquella voz desapareciera y lo dejara en paz, Arima tironeaba de su camisa hacia arriba, intentando sacarla. El menor se sonrojó al instante cuando entendió que iba a desnudarlo, que quería avanzar pese a que él no le había dado una respuesta…

La camisa se soltó fácilmente porque ya la tenía desprendida, saliendo despedida por la habitación; un suave frío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero rápidamente las manos de Arima se dedicaron a acariciar su espalda y abdomen, y aquello se convirtió en un calor insoportable. Cortó el beso y otra vez intentó desprender la camisa del mayor, sin mucho éxito; aún le temblaban las manos, y por si todo lo anterior hubiese sido poco…lo estaba atravesando la inseguridad.

Y si no era lo que Arima esperaba, y si le decepcionaba? Él no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en esas cosas…y…si a último momento se arrepentía?

Arima sustituyó los dedos temblorosos del menor por los suyos, desprendiendo la camisa con pericia y rapidez; se la quitó bruscamente, y Sasaki no pudo sino sentir arder sus mejillas al aprecia el amplio torso de su superior…

Mientras recomenzaban el beso, ambos exploraron sus pieles con paciencia y algo de lujuria contenida, pero más tranquilos que cuando estaban en el piso inferior de la casa.

 _Te está usando!_

Sasaki gimió en los labios de Arima mezcla de sorpresa y miedo; al mismo tiempo que aquella voz había gritado en su cabeza, en su mente, el mayor había aprovechado su entrega y había desabrochado su pantalón, lanzando el cinturón lejos de allí; el temor de oír a aquello gritando otra vez fue mitigado por las manos masculinas y expertas del otro, que en esos momentos se dedicaba a bajar su cremallera e introducir una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior, sobresaltándolo…

En un acto osado – en realidad, sin poder contenerse – se montó sobre Arima, colocando cada pierna a ambos lados de su superior; en cierta manera aquella postura lo había dejado expuesto, y el de cabellos blancos no tardó en notarlo; introdujo ambas manos por la parte trasera de su pantalón, acariciando sus glúteos de lleno, apretándolo, aferrándolo, logrando que Sasaki no pudiera contener sus gemidos…con algunos movimientos torpes – que intentaban ser seductores, pero el menor sabía que no lo eran del todo – logró que Arima entendiera la indirecta, y con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba, hizo descender tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior de Sasaki, dejándolo ahora completamente expuesto, libre.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sasaki se avergonzó ante aquello y la inseguridad volvió, aplastante. Recostó una de sus mejillas en el hombro amplio de Arima, intentando calmarse. Éste, mientras tanto, acariciaba su trasero firmemente con una mano, sin tapujos, y con la otra su espalda…por qué le estaba haciendo masajes por debajo de la zona lumbar?

\- Ah…Arima…qué…- no pudo preguntarle qué hacía, porque el mayor había decidido descender sus dedos y acariciar su entrada y sus testículos suavemente, logrando que inconscientemente abriese aún más las piernas.- …

\- Dime.- volvió a acariciarlo, ésta vez pellizcando la piel de sus testículos, haciéndolo gemir quedamente.- Te gusta eso?

Hundió tres largos y gruesos dedos entre sus dos glúteos, masajeando su ano en el proceso, haciendo que Sasaki tuviese la necesidad de refregarse contra ellos descaradamente. Arima los dejó allí quietos, mientras movía el dedo del medio, acariciando esa parte tan sensible en el menor.

\- S-Si…sigue…por favor…- se moría de la vergüenza. Estaba moviendo el trasero contra la mano de Arima sin poder contenerse, como si fuese un maldito degenerado. Qué iba a pensar ese hombre de él…

\- Me encanta que estés así gracias a mi.- le susurró con voz grave y contenida en el oído, excitándolo aún más.

\- Arima…qué...haces?.- no creyó necesario el aclararle a qué se refería. La otra mano del mayor seguía sobre su espalda baja, como si le estuviese intentando quitar una contractura.

\- Nada.

\- …- Sasaki claramente sabía lo que Arima intentaba darle a entender con aquellas caricias.- Arima…yo…no estoy seguro de esto…

\- Temes herirme?.- le susurró en el mismo tono confidente, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

\- No, claro que no…- de hecho, sí. Temía que su naturaleza, como Arima le llamaba, saliera.- Tú podrías defenderte, sin lugar a dudas…

\- No voy a tener la necesidad de hacerlo.

Arima se movió, apartándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos; Sasaki se sonrojó al ver aquella determinación y seguridad en el mayor…tanto quería aquello…?

Sin despegar la mirada de la suya, Sasaki se concentró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida; tenía que hacerlo suavemente, sin sobresaltos…

Lentamente sintió la energía especial que se arremolinaba cerca de su sacro cuando las células Rc se agolpaban allí, ansiosas por salir. Tuvo que contenerse para no expulsar su kagune en forma violenta, como solía hacer, acostumbrado a la batalla…sintió las células agolparse en su punto máximo, formando ya algo sólido en su espalda…saliendo lo más lentamente que podía…

\- Sasaki…- la voz de Arima demostraba sorpresa, y su visión se alejó de su rostro y se concentró en algo más, detrás de Sasaki.- Eres hermoso…

Sasaki desvió su mirada, y envalentonado por las palabras de Arima, extendió todo su Rinkaku alrededor de ambos; su visión periférica le permitió ver las extensiones rojo incandescentes a su lado, y verlas apuntando en dirección a Arima le causó un poco de escozor. Ampliando los ojos, asombrado, vio como Arima extendía sus manos hacia ellos, tocándolos apenas en un principio, y luego sosteniéndolos, como si se trataran de simples extensiones de su cuerpo y no de armas mortales.

Inseguro, rodeó la mano y parte del antebrazo del mayor con una de sus prolongaciones, temeroso de causarle cualquier tipo de daño. Los movimientos de ambos eran acompasados, lentos, como en cámara lenta; cuando el de cabellos bicolores quiso percatarse de su situación, Arima ya estaba tironeando de su pantalón, bajándoselo por completo junto con su ropa interior.

Bueno, estaba completamente desnudo. Ya no había pena que valiera.

Asombrado por lo que estaba haciendo, se arrodilló frente a Arima, en el suelo; su Rinkaku quedó a sus costados y los costados del mayor, quien seguía sosteniéndolo en sus manos mientras observaba sus movimientos. Un poco más seguro que antes, liberó la erección de Arima y sin pensarlo dos veces pasó su lengua por toda su extensión, para luego introducir su glande en su boca, despertando un ronco gemido en el mayor.

No quería hacer contacto visual porque estaba seguro de que no iba a poder seguir.

Fue animándose a más a medida que ganaba confianza en si mismo, oyendo la voz de Arima pidiéndole más de manera tácita, y al no oír más _esa otra voz_.

Mientras Sasaki seguía atendiendo el miembro de Arima, su kagune se animó un poco más, igual que él; dejó las manos de su superior para enroscarse suavemente en su cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor, los latidos y la respiración del peliblanco a través de éstos, y todo lo que no demostraba en su rostro lo sentía por allí. La sensación era sublime y le encantaba, más aún porque no había experimentado ningún pensamiento negativo de muerte o sangre en todo ese tiempo…

Las manos de Arima detuvieron la labor de su boca; elevándole el mentón lo obligó a verlo a los ojos. El mayor ahora sí estaba agitado y levemente sonrojado, y la imagen a Sasaki le pareció de lo más tierna.

\- Ven aquí.

Lo guio hasta recostarlo en su propia cama; Arima se incorporó y terminó de desvestirse rápidamente, quedando completamente desnudo, como él. Sasaki apoyó los codos en la cama para poder apreciarlo bien, pese a que aún le daba un poco de pena…

\- Tienes miedo?

\- N-No…

\- No me mientas, Sasaki.- el tono autoritario había vuelto, y eso envaró un poco al menor.- Si no quieres hacerlo yo lo entenderé…

\- Claro que quiero hacerlo.- No pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente por aquello.- Hemos llegado hasta aquí…

Movió su kagune para darle a entender hasta qué punto era sumiso ante él. Arima lo estudió con la mirada, admirándolo. El momento se le hizo eterno, hasta que por fin el mayor se acercó a él, subiéndose a la cama. Sasaki abrió las piernas, sumiso, mientras Arima se acomodaba entre ellas; estaba tan nervioso por la inseguridad de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para el otro que no sólo lo rodeó con sus piernas y brazos, sino que también lo envolvió con su kagune, apresándolo contra él.

\- Relájate…yo cuidaré de ti.- lo besó dulce y largamente, relajándolo; aún así, Sasaki no lo soltó, pese a que aflojó su agarre.- Me gusta que me abraces así.

\- Mmm…-

Arima llevó tres dedos a su boca, chupándolos frente a sus ojos; a continuación los quitó y bajó la mano hasta que Sasaki la perdió de vista, y pudo sentir como un dedo tocaba su entrada otra vez, ésta vez poniéndolo nervioso, sabiendo lo que se venía. Presionó y el dedo entró parcialmente, incomodando al menor que evitó fruncir el ceño. Seguramente era cosa de los primeros momentos…luego se acostumbraría…Arima introdujo el dedo por completo, haciendo que Sasaki abriera un poco más las piernas instintivamente; comenzó a moverlo en su interior, primero lento, pero luego rápidamente, entrando y saliendo de su interior.

Sasaki se descubrió a si mismo mordiéndose el labio inferior; aquello le estaba gustando. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios, intentando ocultarlos de manera infructuosa. Arima capturó sus labios otra vez cuando introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a abrir y cerrarlos, enloqueciendo a Sasaki, quien comenzó a gemir más fuerte dentro de la boca del mayor.

Al segundo se le sumó un tercer dedo, y al cabo de unos minutos, Arima los movía frenéticamente en su interior, hasta que, cuando Sasaki pensaba que iba a acabar allí mismo miserablemente, los retiró, dejándole una sensación de vacío.

\- Sasaki…quiero que hagas algo para mi.- le susurró al oído, agitado. Estaba acariciando su erección, y el menor ante aquello y su voz no podía coordinar bien sus pensamientos.

\- Qué cosa…?

\- Dime que lo harás.

\- Lo que sea…

\- Quiero que te dilates con tu kagune.

\- Eh?.

Sasaki lo observó por unos segundos. Hablaba en serio, le estaba pidiendo que se metiera…? Bueno, era una extensión de su cuerpo, no un objeto inanimado…podía verlo como si le hubiese pedido que se dilatara él mismo con sus dedos, pero…aquel pedido le pareció por demás sucio, y eso lo excitó sobremanera.

\- Quieres verlo, verdad?

\- Si.- Arima le respondía con una simpleza que desarmaba a Sasaki, como si aquello fuese de lo más natural. Se mordió el labio una vez más, inseguro, sabiendo que Arima quería observar ese espectáculo.

Se recostó del todo, abriendo ampliamente las piernas. Sintió a Arima acomodándose lejos de él, y eso le hizo subir los calores, sabiendo que estaba mirando directo en sus partes íntimas. Rodeó lentamente sus piernas con su Rinkaku, enrollándolo y ganando un poco de confianza, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder. Lo cierto es que la idea le excitaba, pero…jamás había hecho algo como eso antes…

Sutilmente acarició su entrada con la punta de su kagune, palpando el terreno; las células rc eran suaves pero firmes a la vez cuando no estaban en condición de ataque, y eso era algo que Sasaki estaba descubriendo en esos momentos; animándose un poco más, presionó y logró introducir una parte del extremo en su interior, sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo gemir. Lo movió un poco, probando, y la sensación era sublime.

Introdujo un poco más, dilatándose lentamente en el proceso, mientras comenzaba a gemir un poco más fuerte; cerró los ojos, disfrutando, y sabiendo que Arima estaba mirando todo. Llegó hasta cierto límite y no probó a introducir más por miedo a lastimarse a sí mismo, pero con eso le alcanzaba y le sobraba.

El kagune prácticamente se movía con voluntad propia, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo demasiado rápido para que Sasaki aguantara mucho más…

\- Arima, yo…

\- Eres realmente hermoso, Sasaki.

Arima se acercó a él gateando en la cama, intuyendo lo cerca que Sasaki estaba del orgasmo. Éste retiró el kagune y rodeó a Arima completamente, quien se acomodó entre sus piernas, besándolo apasionadamente mientras presionaba ligeramente su miembro contra la entrada del menor.

Con la dilatación que ya tenía lo penetró con facilidad, aunque lentamente. Cuando entró por completo, ambos soltaron el aire que estaban reteniendo; Sasaki se sentía completo…el hombre al que amaba estaba con él, allí, haciéndolo suyo, sin importarle lo que era…

\- Puedo moverme?.- la voz ronca de Arima lo sacó de su ensoñación. Lo miraba con anhelo.

\- Claro…

Era perfecto. Arima se movía cada vez más rápido en su interior, haciéndolo gemir cada vez más fuerte; estaba comenzando a arañar su espalda porque en los movimientos bruscos, Arima comenzaba a moverlo en la misma cama, y necesitaba sujetarse de algo…

\- Ah! Arima!.- lo gritó, estaba seguro de que había dejado sordo al mayor…pero lo estaba matando de placer…no iba a aguantar nada…- Por favor, ahí…

\- Aquí?.- embistió salvajemente otra vez en el mismo lugar, ganándose otro grito por parte de Sasaki.

Lo penetró varias veces en el mismo lugar, una y otra vez, hasta que Sasaki no pudo resistirlo más, y estalló en el orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido; parecía no tener fin, no dejaba de derramarse entre ambos, ni tampoco de gemir como un poseso.

En la nebulosa post orgasmo, Sasaki siente como Arima lo penetra un par de veces más, y acaba en su interior con varios gemidos roncos y graves, haciéndole sonreír y acariciarle con sus manos y su kagune.

Ambos quedan flácidos, uno encima del otro, hasta que Arima se retira y se recuesta a su lado; pasan algunos minutos en un silencio cómodo, y cuando Sasaki pensó que iba a dormirse, oyó la voz del mayor.

\- Te amo, Sasaki.

\- Y-Yo también te amo…- lo miró, feliz. Arima le devolvía una sonrisa sincera y tranquila mientras lo besaba suavemente.

\- Gracias por tantos regalos.

Sasaki le sonrió y se quedó mirándolo un rato más, en silencio, hasta que sus párpados pesaron y ya no pudo seguir sosteniéndolos, cayendo en un sueño pesado.

 _Te arrepentirás de esto, "Sasaki"._

 _Fin?_

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Espero que esto haya quedado bien!

Qué dicen, una continuación? e.e

Nos leemos!


End file.
